Gratsu Request
by Otaku-TACO
Summary: This is, as the title suggests, a few Gratsu drabbles as requested by gratsulover117 for birthday... That's it...
1. In which there is no sequel

**Okay so this is a request by _gratsulover117 _for her birthday which is today- the 17th of January- and while it _is _still incomplete, I didn't wanna let her- him, I'm actually not completely sure but I suspect the answer is _her_- down. So, yeah.**

**The request was something along the lines of 'A NatsuXGray story of cute fluffy moments with just a lot of cute couple moments between Natsu and Gray and, if possible a small lemon with Gray as the uke'. Well, I did a mini Gray!Uke thing in here but I doubt it really suffices. And be warned that Natsu!Uke is specialty so... Yup. I kinda just asked my friends to give me list of random words (8 of them to be exact) and I'd try to make mini drabbles for 'em. Hope it went better than _I _think it did...**

* * *

><p><span><strong>Love<strong>

_**-Noun**_

_**An intense feeling of deep affection.;**__**a person or thing that one loves.**_

_**-Verb**_

_**Feel a deep romantic or sexual attachment to (someone).**_

* * *

><p>Gray isn't an expert at love. He doesn't know what to do and what not to do on a date, he doesn't know what to get someone before picking them up on a first date (doesn't even know <em>why <em>that has to be done), he doesn't know how to word the perfect confession, and he _certainly_ doesn't grasp the concept of 'true love'.

Honestly, he really isn't an expert at love.

But when Natsu gives him that big, mossy-green eyed look with that dazzling toothy grin that may or may not be too big for his adorably tan face, he's definitely not saying that the emotion he's feeling is hate.

* * *

><p><span><strong>Sparks<strong>

_**-Noun**_

_**A trace of a specified quality or intense feeling.**_

* * *

><p>Natsu had always heard that you were supposed to feel sparks when you had your first kiss. That you were supposed to feel tingles from the ends of your hair the very bottom of your feet and see explosions and fireworks and stars behind your eyelids. Well, his first kiss with Gray wasn't exactly like that. It was rushed and desperate and pretty awkward and sloppy with teeth clashing, mouths not fitting or moving against each other quite right and <em>very<em> uncoordinated movements on both ends and absolutely _no_ sparks or fireworks _at all_.

After a few weeks or so of avoiding each other's eyes, embarrassment, shame and a _lot_ of blushing (not to mention how their friends and guild mates reacted to their behavior), they finally agreed to try again.

Their lips molded together and it felt _weird_ because neither of their eyes were closed and their bodies were miles apart and maybe they shouldn't have tried this and- oh.

_Oh._

Because, _oh_, Gray just seemed to let free his inhibitions and Natsu was quite suddenly flush against him and his eyes were closed and his lips were moving and, '_Oh,_' was all he could think rather dazed and faintly as he melted and closed his eyes because, _oh, __there__ they were._

* * *

><p><span><strong>Joy<strong>

_**-Noun**_

_**A feeling of great pleasure and happiness.**_

_**-Verb**_

_**Rejoice.**_

* * *

><p>Gray stared in fascination at the ring on his finger. He still couldn't believe it. He honestly still couldn't believe it. Married! Him! And to <em>Natsu<em> of all people! He laughed delightfully as he rolled around childishly on the king sized bed of the private lake house they'd decided to honeymoon at. After a few moments of rolling around, he finally stopped and curled into himself as his gaze remained locked onto the wedding band. He bit his lip as his entire body trembled. He managed to hold for all of forty five seconds before seeming to exploded into fitful and uncharacteristic giggles as his body started wriggling around once more.

Meanwhile, leaning against the door frame quite casually, Natsu watched it all with love and amusement in his eyes, inwardly wondering if he looked that funny when he did much the same thing after Gray had said yes.

* * *

><p><span><strong>Elegance<strong>

_**-Noun**_

_**The quality of being graceful and stylish in appearance or manner; style; The quality of being pleasingly ingenious and simple; neatness.**_

* * *

><p>Sometimes Gray thinks that it's not the power Natsu radiates; It's not the strength that he has to completely conquer any enemy he faces one way or another; It's not the way he can cause a man to back away and feel small with a strong enough look; It's not even the way he can take a few simple words and almost miraculously twists and turns them into the most amazing and simplistic speeches that have people either flocking to him, or bowing to him.<p>

In fact, Gray _knows_ it not that. Not any of that.

It's the way he moves. The way he twists and turns and makes everything look so simple yet complex. The way he can turn a stumble in the midst of battle into the final and deciding blow that puts his challenger down for the count. It's the way he can walk about with such confidence and swagger and yet move with such grace and perfection that shows just how agile and nimble he truly is. And he really is.

It's the elegance in the way that Natsu does everything- consciously or not- that really draws Gray to him.

(Well, that and a few other things).

* * *

><p><strong>I'll upload the rest when I actually <em>start<em> and _finish _the rest so that is...possibly never considering I'm really fucking lazy... Btw, In regards to my other story, '_Where The Wild Children Roam_', I want it to be stated that I _will_ be finishing that story but right now I'm at this block in my eternally perpetual existential crisis where it's all just so..._meaningless_ and I actually had like, 9 chapters typed out before I actually started posting but everything's catching up and I've barely started chapter 11 and, in all honesty, this is most likely a 17 at most chapter story that means nothing and... dear lord... I need spiced hot cocoa right now...and perhaps a razor blade to my wrist while I'm at it... Whelp, TILL NEXT TIME MY PRECIOUS HELLSPAWNS!**


	2. In which the author took forever

**Clothes**

* * *

><p>It was no secret that Gray had a stripping problem; it was an internationally accepted fact really. So it comes as no surprise to anyone really when they see him jaunting about in his underwear or even naked. Because while no one—except maybe Juvia—particularly liked seeing the Ice Mage in such a state all the time, they'd all learned long ago to simply roll with the punches when it came to this issue and do their best to not make eye contact. After all, Gray's stripping problem most certainly wasn't fixing itself anytime soon.<p>

However, it wasn't until after Natsu and Gray had started dating that the full gravity of just how many people had actually seen _his _Gray naked had struck Natsu rather harshly over the head with a bat.

And oh dear did that not settle right.

He held his tongue on the matter—or at least as much as he did before they were dating—and simply tried to subtly keep Gray's pants on more (outside of their respective homes that is). He didn't get very far very often; or at all in general really. And although he eventually settled for just trying his best to grit his teeth and moving on from it, Natsu eventually reached his absolute breaking point when he was journeying to Gray's house one day only to find one of those door-to-door sales chicks flirting with his Gray who seemed to be completely oblivious to the fact that he was naked.

When Natsu had stopped seeing _red and fire_ (and stopped trying to kill the female who had been trying to lay a perverse on his man), he turned his many pent up and frustrated sights on Gray. Though he couldn't much understand all of it, Gray managed to finally—_finally_—grasp the problem at hand.

The problem, again, being that Natsu wasn't the only one seeing Gray naked.

Upon coming to full realization of this fact, Gray then silenced Natsu in the only effective method he knew how: kissing him until he stopped 'resisting' and mumbling 'Stop trying to seduce me you pervert' between liplock. When that was settled, Gray pulled back and looked Natsu dead in the eye before saying, "I'll try to, at the very least, keep my underwear on if you promise to do something about the vest."

Natsu was momentarily confused before looking down to see Gray running his hands up and down Natsu's toned and very much revealed abdomen and chest. And from that day forward, Natsu wore a single-sleeved, _closed_ coat and Gray made a very conscious and constant effort to keep his clothing on (outside of his and Natsu's homes that is).

* * *

><p><span><strong>Beds<strong>

* * *

><p>Whenever Natsu and Gray got up to their more indecent activities, one way or another and at some point, they always ended up in one of their beds (depending on whose house they were at). And when they <em>did<em> end up in those beds, things got hot—literally and figuratively.

See, when things get a bit intense Gray and Natsu exude a small amount of magic. It's never anything bad (they actually find it more arousing actually), but it still causes a few minor issues.

So, a couple of months after the two opposing mages' relationship finally took a turn for the romantically intimate, they finally managed to convince Freed to write ruins into all their pillows, sheets, mattresses, and covers in general so that they could resist and withstand extreme temperatures.

* * *

><p><strong>Sorry this took so long. I am a horrible person. These actually weren't what I originally wanted to post but I had them in my book so I was like, 'what the hell', and now here they be. So yeah. Sorry again.<strong>


End file.
